Saint Patrick's Day
by TodayTomorrowYesterday
Summary: Amber's forcing everyone to go to a Saint Patrick's Day Dance but can the guys man up and just ask them? What if when they do they're shot down? Fabina, Jera, Amfie, Peddie, and Moy. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**It's Saint Patrick's Day at the House of Anubis and to celebrate Amber's forcing everyone to go to a special dance. Parings are Fabina, Jera, Peddie, Amfie, and Moy!**

**IMPORTANT: Mick cheated on Mara that's why she's hanging out with Jerome, and obviously Mick's back and no one really cares but kind of Joy.**

**Chapter 1:**

"Nina, Nina, Nina, Nina, Ninaaaaaaa!" Amber hollered as she ran place to place looking for her BAF Nina Martin, but she was nowhere to be found.

The blonde popped her head in the kitchen but only Mara and Jerome were there.

"Have either of you seen Nina around? I have something important to tell her. Oh, Mara! I almost forgot you have to come too okay?"

Despite Mara's protests she allowed the boy-crazed girl to pull her away from her tower of desserts she'd been making with Jerome.

"Don't you dare eat any of that without me Jerome Clarke!" she yelled at Jerome gave a thumbs up, but looked longingly at the mountain of chocolate, whip cream, fudge, chocolate and vanilla ice cream, and a variety of cookies.

"What's all this fuss about Amber?" Mara complained as she was dragged up to Amber's room.

"I'll tell you later, you stay here while I try to find the rest," Amber instructed before darting away.

Who would've a girl could move so fast in a pair of high heels like that.

Mara sighed as she plopped down on Nina's bed wondering what on earth was so important that Amber had to drag her away from Jerome was.

In the short time of five seconds another girl was pushed into the room like Mara had been. It was Patricia of course.

"Do you know what Amber's going off on?" she questioned but Mara shook her head.

"Eddie and I were kind of in the middle of something," she complained unhappily.

Mara smirked, "What? A full out snogging session?" Patricia blushed furiously as yet another girl was pushed into the room.

This time it was Joy who was looking very confused as to how she'd gotten there.

"One second I was in my room reading a magazine about how to get already taken guys and then the next thing I know I'm in here. What happened?"

Patricia snickered a bit at the look on Joy's face. "Amber abducted us because she has some sort of big announcement she wants to make," Mara explained.

Then the door burst open and Amber came in with a very upset Nina. "Remind me why the heck I'm here again?" Nina asked moodily.

Amber closed the door behind her and looked at each one of us individually with a solemn expression before she began to squeal.

"Guess what? There's this dance called the Saint Patty's Ball, and we're all going! Yay!"

"What?" Patricia demanded.

"It's going to be absolutely lovely! Nina and Fabian will go together, and Patricia and Eddie, me and Alfie of course, then Mara and Joy will have to decide who wants Jerome or Mick. Probably Mara with Jerome and Joy with Mick since Mick cheated on Mara and they broke up," Amber explained completely ignoring Patricia.

"Wait why can't I go with Fabes?" Joy whined and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Because Joy, Fabian likes Nina not you, so just get over it already okay? Okay then. Now outfits, we're all going shopping tomorrow and no buts."

Everyone groaned as they thought of the going out shopping all day and having Amber pick out outfits that they'd never wear in their lives.

This was going to be torture.

**NEXT DAY AT THE MALL**

"I'm not putting that thing on Amber, not now not ever," Patricia insisted cowering behind a rack of dresses.

But Amber was persisted, "Yes you are Patricia Williamson, this instant."

Knowing there was no escaping Amber the terror, Patricia snatched the dress from her hand and grumbled something under her breath about how Amber should just let her pick out her own dress.

When she came out immediately everyone burst into laughter and Amber looked like she'd just found the cure for the common cold or something equally brilliant.

"Patricia you look like a princess!" she squealed and Patricia rolled her eyes.

"That's the problem," she snarled.

You see Patricia was clad in a floor length, ruffled covered, mermaid, puffy green dress with much too high black heels, a black ring that was much too classy and not gothic enough for Patricia, and a black flower bedazzled clip in her hair which also was sported green extensions.

"Wow Patricia, I like the new look," Joy commented, laughing her head off with everyone else.

Amber, unseen by Patricia, took out her phone and starting to take pictures.

Eddie so definitely owes me one, she thought in her head thinking back to the favor he'd asked of her earlier that day.

"Okay Patricia you can change into this now, I don't think that dress is really you," she told her and Patricia gratefully ran into the dressing room with the new dress.

The girls were still laughing until, "Let's pick out Joy's dress next!"

Amber squealed happily, thinking of what horrible dresses she could force that awful Fabina destructor of a girl. I can almost see it now, she thought evilly.

Eventually Patricia had finished changing and was walking cautiously out of the changing stall.

"How do I look?" she asked nervously playing with the hem of her dress.

"You look absolutely fantastic Patricia!" everyone chorused and it couldn't have been truer.

Instead of the horrifically non-Patricia dress she had on before that made her look like a princess she had the coolest gothic looking, Saint Patrick's Day dress in the world.

It was knee length and sleeveless with miniscule black ruffles at the top, had a cool laced pattern down the front until it reached about her hips were the dress flowed away in three layers.

The patterning along the entire dress was too amazing to describe with words.

On Patricia's right hand was an almost elbow length glove that didn't cover her fingers except there was a little loop where her middle finger went through.

She had black boots that were nice yet they had no heel and they were completely comfortable.

Around Patricia's neck was sweet necklace that spelled 'BLACK HEART' in cool lettering, and a dark green flower ring sat on her index finger perfectly.

"You're defiantly getting that Patricia, no buts. You look gorgeous," Amber announced to her and pushed her back into the stall so she could change back into her normal clothes and they could search for something that Joy could wear.

In Joy's hand though she already held a dress that we couldn't quite tell what it looked like.

"I'm going to try this on, it looked beautiful on the rack and I know Fabian will just love me in it!" she gushed and both Nina and Amber glared at her but she either didn't notice or didn't care.

Once Patricia had finished she skipped inside and began to put on the mysterious outfit.

The Anubis girls all sat bored out of our minds as they waited for Joy to finally be finished. When she did come out all jaws had dropped.

Joy was in an impossibly small, green, deep 'V' neck dress with the high heels any of them had ever seen, even higher than Amber's.

From her ears dangled enormous gold tear-drop earrings and gold bangles rattled around on her wrist.

And that was all she had on; I repeat, all of it, and it was enough to make anyone want to vomit their lunch which Amber and Nina nearly did.

"Well, do you like?" Joy demanded in a voice that meant, say yes or face the consequences.

Heads bobbed up and down vigorously not wanted to enrage Joy the Terror.

"Good," she smiled and went over to Patricia.

"Is that all you're wearing?" Patricia questioned slowly.

"Of course silly," Joy replied giggling. Patricia looked uncomfortable.

"No necklace?" she asked hoping her friend would say yes but her answer was far from that.

"No way, wearing a necklace would distract from everything else," she explained and Patricia eyes begged for someone to step in and save her, but the rest of the group was too shocked to speak again.

Joy kept rambling like no one else could hear them, "Anyways, adding anything else wouldn't only be a distracting from the more important things, it would be like taking fashion tips from Amber. It would be completely useless and in the end totally ugly and hideous."

Behind her Amber looked murderous as she slowly took off one of her blue high heels and began to raise it above her head.

Quickly Mara and Nina held her back, not exactly wanting to clean up a murder later.

"Let's look for something that Amber can wear yeah? I think that'd be a good idea. Don't you Joy?" Patricia asked loudly hoping Joy would get the message to shut up and act civilized.

She nodded her head all ditzy-like and Patricia groaned in her mind.

Was her best friend really that big of a jerk? When had that happened, or had she always been like this and she hadn't noticed till just barely?

Joy went into the stall to change back to normal and Amber was still fuming but Nina had taken away her shoes so that was good.

"Come on let's find something worthy for the great Amber Millington," Mara suggested and the three left Patricia to wait for Joy outside the dressing rooms and on a small black bench.

The trio got back before Joy had finished changing.

"How come it's taking her so long? She barely had anything on in the first place!" Mara whisper shouted so that Joy wouldn't hear her.

Patricia laughed and Joy emerged from the tiny, mirrored room with her dress/accessories in hand.

"I'm going to go buy this while all you do whatever it is you're going kk?" and with that she left without waiting for a response.

"And I thought she couldn't get more unbelievably tasteless," Amber muttered, stomping out of sight. A door slammed loudly and a bolt secured it tightly.

In a fifth of the time it took Joy to change Amber was back out strutting around blissfully.

She was wearing a stunning green dress with multiple layers at the bottom and was fitted perfectly at the top.

Her high heels were matching and were normal height and seemed significantly tiny in comparison to Joy's.

Her jewelry was simple and cute, a green and gold bracelet, not too flashy, a four leaf clover ring that sat on her index finger like it was made for it, and a necklace with three pretty gems and a delicate heart on top.

"So?" Amber asked, already knowing how good she looked but wanted to hear it from her friends, minus Joy. Who cares what she thinks?

"You look extravagant Amber," Nina informed her and Mara nodded her head.

"It's Queen Material," she agreed. Amber's already wide smile growing wider at each comment.

"Now you guys can search for Mara's dress whilst I change back into my other clothes," Amber told them excitedly then added, "But I have to okay it before she tries it on, we don't want to be here all day trying on a hundred dresses."

Mara rolled her eyes and Patricia and Nina both dragged her to the racks after racks of dresses.

"Kill me now," she mumbled under her breath so that no one could catch it, but Patricia did and she started laughing loudly ignoring the looks she was receiving from other customers.

We found what looked like the perfect dress for me and showed it to Amber once she was out of the stalls.

"Jerome won't be able to keep his eyes off you one bit!" Amber exclaimed causing Mara to blush madly once she emerged from changing.

Unlike everyone else's dress so far Mara's was a deep olive green, boarding black and if you glanced at it you might of thought that it was.

Mara was decorated with a gold bracelet and a heart shaped ring with stars on it and written on the side was 'I want the sun.'

Finally she had on her silver, Anker charmed anklet that she never took off even if it clashed with the rest of the outfit.

Her shoes were just flats the same color as her dress but with a small gold lining around the top **(AN/ Sorry I forgot to add the shoes on the URL further so just imagine them)**.

It was plain and simple, yet with her jewelry and features Mara pulled it off making it seem extremely fin and elegant.

"Mara you're getting that okay? So don't put on anything else got it?" Amber demanded and Mara just nodded too happy with the dress to argue about anything with Amber.

"Now go and change so we can pick out Nina's dress for the dance that will make Fabian drool," Amber said and Mara scampered back into the locker-like room.

"My dress is already going to have Fabes on his knees," Joy sneered and Nina glared at her peeved off for sure but didn't sink to Joy's level.

Amber couldn't resist though, "FYI Joy, Fabian doesn't like you. He never did and he never will so give it up already okay? You're driving me insane just leave Fabina alone because Foy or Jabian or Jobian or whatever stupid name you call it isn't going to happen, ever."

Joy looked unfazed, probably because she'd heard it more than a thousand times. "Will see," was all she said.

After Mara had finished up, Amber wasted no time searching for the perfect dress for Nina to try on.

When she'd found the right one she was scared when the first five out of seven weren't the right size.

Thankfully the last one was though or else we might have never found Nina a suitable dress for the dance, Amber thought gratefully.

"Here you go Nina, try this one. You'll adore it, I promise," Amber vowed gleefully. Nina just smiled and left to swap outfits on.

When she came back Amber gasped, she looked so completely and totally amazing.

Her ring and bracelet was nice enough the ring with its silver and green intertwinement and the almost glistening starfish bracelet.

Nina's gray flats with little, petite bows on top were cute too. But the dress was by far the best.

It was a light, soft green that was close at the top then flowed away, and a single strap went over her shoulder perfectly showing off just the right amounts of everything.

"Fabian better thank me after this dance for getting you that dress Nina because you'll rock his world in that," Amber told her and all heads nodded in agreement that is, except Joy's.

"I think you look hideous, there's no way Fabes would go out with you looking like _that_. You might as well just give up and save him from vomiting and you from complete humiliation," Joy quipped in her snotty tone making everyone look at her with wide, angry eyes.

"You're kidding right Joy? Nina looks fantastic, I wouldn't be surprised if Fabian thought he was in heaven and Nina was an angel when she walked down the stairs with the rest of us before we left for the dance," Mara told her and Joy shut up but held her head higher like she was above the rest of them.

"Well, now that we're done we should probably grab some food and head back to the house," Amber said, breaking the silence that had taken hold of all of them.

"Oh, yes I'm starving," Patricia agreed and Joy rolled her eyes.

"You're always hungry Patricia," she pointed out and Patricia stuck out her tongue at her behind once Joy's back had turned.

"I'll just take these to the register," Amber announced and left in a hurry.

**BACK AT THE HOUSE**

"How did it go?" Fabian asked once the girls had returned bags in hand.

"It was great Fabian, wait till you see what we got," Amber gushed ecstatically.

"Yeah Fabes, I know you'll just loved the dress I picked out!" Joy told him grabbing tightly onto his arm her nail digging into his skin.

"Joy, let go of Fabian and leave him alone alright? Let's go upstairs to our room we still have that massive history report due in three days remember?" Patricia pointed out and proceeded to drag her out of hallway and up the flight of stairs.

Fabian looked extremely relieved once she was gone, Nina too.

"Now that she's gone and all… Fabian are you going to ask Nina to the dance now?" Amber asked innocently causing Nina and Fabian to both stutter and blush.

Sighing Amber made her way to the kitchen but not before saying, "Later then, okay guys? Cool. Come on Mara let's go and maybe Fabian will man up finally."

**That was chapter 1, I hope you liked it. I know Saint Patrick's Day isn't for a while but I wanted to get it started so I could post the final chapter then. Pictures on profile! R&R!**

**DRESSES**

**Patricia's Failed Dress- .com/ambers_failed_attempt/set?id=44515200**

**Patricia's Cool Dress- .com/patricia_goes_green/set?id=44334033**

**Joy's Dress- .com/joys_dress/set?id=44520069**

**Amber's Dress- .com/ambers_dress/set?id=44521639**

**Mara's Dress- .com/maras_dress/set?id=44522648**

**Nina's Dress- .com/ninas_dress/set?id=44521816**

**_ThingTwo =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2:**

"You guys ready to go?" Fabian asked the rest of the guys when they heard the cab honk.

Slowly they nodded afraid of the horrible fate that was waiting for them; shopping. Not wanting to, the boys walked out of the living room and to the entrance hall.

At the top of the stairs stood Amber and Patricia. _Oh, no _they all thought simultaneously.

"Why's there a taxi outside?" Amber questioned suspiciously. No one dared answer. Then realization dawned on her.

"You guys are going to get your tuxes and bowties and corsages aren't you? And you didn't invite me? Wait a second I'll go grab my purse and we'll go. This is going to be great," Amber exclaimed evilly, rubbing her hands together and then started towards her room only to be stopped by Patricia.

"Don't die Yacker! I can't take a corpse to the dance!" Eddie yelled before running out.

"We'll miss you Trixie!" Alfie called then followed suit. Jerome and Mick said nothing as they followed their friends.

Fabian walked calmly backwards to the door and saluted Patricia solemnly. "It was good serving with you," he told her before running out to the cab like everyone else.

Once safely in the black vehicle they listened to Amber's howls and ignored the driver's look as they squished together.

Eddie was up in the front seat by himself while the four other guys had no room whatsoever.

Alfie was practically sitting on Mick's lap, while Jerome's elbow was digging into Mick's side partially on accident.

Fabian was squeezed against the door frame on Jerome's other side, trying unsuccessfully to wiggle around.

The car ride felt like an eternity of yells, complaints, and fights (mostly between Jerome and Mick).

"Enough," Fabian shouted, unbuckling himself and sitting on the floor between everyone's feet. Alfie, seeing how well it was working out for him did the same.

"This is nice," he commented resting his back on the door along with Fabian. The car rolled to a stop.

"Here you go boys," the driver announced relieved.

All the sudden Jerome opened Fabian's door causing him to fall out. But instead of falling on his head, Fabian did a flip-like sort of thing and landed on his feet safely.

Alfie began laughing hard with everyone else. "Jerome just got pown-" but then Mick opened his door as well.

Unlike Fabian though, Alfie crashed down landing on his back. Everyone was laughing even the annoyed cab driver.

"No, no, no, Alfie. It's 'Sucker got powned!" Eddie corrected through laughter. Rolling his eyes Alfie suggested they better leave soon.

"Why?" Mick asked dumbly.

"Because Amber's going to call her own cab and track us down. She probably implanted GPS's into our skin," he explained, earning weird looks from the guys.

"Amber? Rich Daddy? Loves shopping? Blonde? Ringing any bells?" he demanded. Nodding they got out of the car and Eddie paid the driver.

Looking depressed they stood in front of the mall. Fabian hung his head glumly.

"Let's go to… the store," he shuttered.

Smirking Jerome sarcastically said, "Don't get _too _excited now Fabian, it's nothing really."

Alfie chuckled then a thought crossed him, "Why are we buying tuxes anyway? Why can't we wear our stuff from Prom?" The others groaned.

"Because Amber ripped them up a week ago remember? When she found out about this dance, she tore mine up and I found it strewn around my bed even the bowtie. Besides, we have to buy corsages anyways," Fabian explained.

"And I didn't go to your Prom so I don't have a tux," Eddie added.

"Well," Jerome said cocking his head to the side, then finished, "They say heck is nice this time of year."

Falling into yet another laughing fit the guys walked into the store before they lost all their courage.

After finally finding tuxes that fit and some non-crappy bowties the guys headed to the flower store in despair.

Sulking they glanced around awkwardly and Alfie attempted to ask a couple of girls what to get for a girl you really like but they dumped their food and drinks on him instead.

"What am I supposed to get Mara?" Jerome asked clueless, examining thousands among thousands of different colored corsages.

Without looking up Fabian answered immediately, "Go with white. White goes with everything, same with black." The guys stopped and turned to look at him.

Noticing the silence Fabian spun around and began stuttering.

"Amber gave m-me umm… A lecture on it once… Wh-when I asked her what to get Nina," He explained blushing madly.

"What'd she say?" Mick chocked out between laughs.

"She got pissed at me when I asked her about why it went with everything. She circled me slowly like a hawk or one of those crazy Russian operatives from the movies. Then Amber started ranting on and on how the color white can make any girl look good and it goes with everything, blah, blah, blah. It reminded me when she was trying to teach me how to ignore Joy," Fabian told them mimicking Amber's voice at some parts.

"Amber was teaching you how to ignore Joy?" Eddie questioned.

Nodding solemnly Fabian explained/demonstrated what had happened.

"Amber pretended to be Joy and this is quote on quote what she said to me. 'Hi Fabes! Remember when we were friends and we went to the blahr with the blahr at the blahr? So anyways I love you. Don't look at me! Anyways I'm way better girlfriend material than Nina firstly I'm not cursed, not American, and I don't smell of books.' So I tried to defend her but no, apparently that was bad because Amber then dropped the role play and it was torture. 'Why read books? If they're that good they'll make a movie out of it. If you had a computer big enough could you explode the internet? The wheel, steam-engine, electricity… Are all insignificant inventions compared to the _fake tan_.' It was horrible just standing there!"

Once the guys had yet again calmed their laughter they grabbed the flowers and headed to the cashier, and seemingly nice old woman.

"Are you boys going to Prom with some very special ladies hum? These are all quite lovely; they're some lucky girls to have the chance to dance with such a handsome and dashing bunch of young men like yourselves. I used to love to dance when I was younger, the boys flaunted over me. But that's all in the past now…" she trailed off as she scanned the last of the flowers.

"Here you go gentlemen, you have a nice night now," the woman told the guys who thanked her and left the store eager to get home.

Once in the taxi Fabian and Alfie immediately moved to the floor to avoid any fights the might happen, but this time Mick was up front, far away from Jerome.

Now you must be wondering what the corsages looked like, well Eddie decided to play it safe and got her a black one.

Mick who had no idea who he would ask got a regular green tinted flower what with it being Saint Patrick's Day and all.

Knowing that Amber loved sparkles Alfie got a lime green corsage that shimmered in the light.

Jerome wanting to go out on a limb decided on a gold flower because wasn't Saint Pat's green _and_ gold?

Finally Fabian got Nina a pure white flower and a pale green ribbon, he had been going to get her a purple one knowing how much Nina loved purple but knew Amber would chew him out.

The car ride home was quiet and no one spoke, not even Alfie.

Once back at Anubis House they stashed the flowers in the fridge (**AN/I know it sounds weird, but that's seriously where you're supposed to put them**).

"I see you're all back," A murderous voice noted causing the guys to freeze with freight.

Slowly, one by one, they turned to face the furious, shop-o-holic blonde who had adopted that stance girls' got when the guy was in the dog-house.

"No sudden movements, just back away as slowly as you can," Jerome instructed inching away from the menacing blonde.

The others followed his lead then Alfie and Mick had to blow it by turning around as fast as they could and booked it out of there. That set her off.

"How could you!" Amber screamed, yanking off a pink high heel shoe and throwing it with all her might.

It soared through the air like a dagger, and when it hits its intended target (Eddie) they immediately went down. One down, four to go.

Another shoe was went flying at the flick of the wrist nailing the stomach of the poor guy (Fabian). That's two now, three more.

Chasing her prey the lioness (Amber) grabbed one of the fallen soldier's shoes and again eliminated yet another Anubis House boy (Mick) _way_ above the shins.

Painfully above. Now only two were left.

A quick whack to the back of the head and an expertly timed pushed sent the second to last sprawling (Jerome).

That left only one more to be taken care of, who coincidentally tripped at that precise time (Alfie).

Amber's work here was done and a job well done if she did say so herself.

"Amber what'd you do to my boyfriend?" Patricia demanded seeing the state of the chaos that Amber had caused.

"They brought this on themselves by not inviting me to go with them to help pick out the corsages or tuxes. There's a reason I ripped their clothes from last Prom up, and now they've probably gotten all the wrong things. Now what are we going to do Patricia?" Amber whined.

"Just deal with it alright and don't ever use my boyfriend as target practice again got it?" Patricia asked but didn't wait for an answer, instead helped Eddie to his feet.

Hearing the ruckus the other girls poked their heads in the room and immediately went to help up the guys.

Mara had tried to help Jerome up but being as small as she was, ended up falling on top of him.

Joy and Nina both crowded around Fabian and Nina, being the bigger person left to help Mick who wasn't receiving any attention whatsoever.

Fabian tried not to let the look of disappointment show or his anger at Joy for getting in the way of him and Nina.

Amber walked over to Alfie said sorry and began checking to see if he was alright.

"Is everything quite alright in here?" Trudy asked in her motherly way (**AN/Vera's not there she never existed in this story**).

Heads bobbed up and down in an assuring manner. "Alrighty then, dinner's ready if you'd all like some," she announced.

Alfie and Mick tripped over each other trying to reach the glorious food first.

"For Narnia!" Alfie cheered as he tackled Mick to the ground and scrambled over him sitting down and piling his plate high with all kinds of delicious foods.

"Thanks Trudy!" Alfie yelled but it came out more like 'Anks, Udy!' instead. The rest of the house followed and began filling their own plates.

Dinner was going smoothly for about five entire minutes, an all-time new record.

Here's the deal, Mick and Joy were both getting very desperate for attention what with Fabian and Nina talking in Joy's case.

And Mick was watching both Amber and Mara completely content without him not even sparing him a glance.

To put a stop to this Mick had thrown a giant spoonful of mashed potatoes at Jerome, but ended up missing and hitting Joy in the face instead.

"Ahhh!" she screamed overdramatically hoping that her Fabes would come to rescue her but he continued talking to Nina like nothing had happened.

Alfie then yelled, "Food Fight!"

Now all kinds of foods were flying every-which-way.

Seeing an opportunity to humiliate Nina, Joy picked up the gravy boat from the table, sneaked around until she was behind her, and dumped the warm substance all down Nina's front and in her hair.

It was her turn to scream now, and Fabian did come to her rescue.

"Nina are you alright? Here let me help you… What's wrong with you Joy? Do you hate Nina _that_ much? She hasn't done anything to you and you are acting like a witch," Fabian exclaimed when Nina had left, muttering something about taking a shower.

"Me? It's her problem that she can't take a hint already and leave," Joy argued and everyone gasped, was Joy really _that_ cold-hearted?

Shaking his head Fabian left the table and shut himself in his room.

"Way to go Joy," Amber snarled and her and Alfie left.

"I had no idea someone could be that ruthless," Jerome remarked. Nodding Mara agreed, "That was really mean Joy, you should apologize."

"Well, I gotta go," Eddie announced standing up.

"Eddie wait!" Patricia called and he stopped at the doorway.

Turning to Joy Trixie said the words that truly broke her down, "You have to be careful Joy or soon you won't have any friends left."

Her and Eddie walked out on Joy too, leaving only Mick left.

"Are you going to tell me what a horrible person I am now too?" she asked, tears in her eyes. Shaking his head Mick stood up and enveloped her in a ginormous hug.

"You're fine Joy, correction. You're perfect," he mumbled into her hair.

A smile crept onto her face, maybe Fabian was _all _that and then some after all…

**Did you like it? (Topic Switch) Are y'all excited for the finale tomorrow? I know I am! I hope just because it's over people won't just drop their stories because they're really good. Minty and I won't be so I please don't either!**

**_ThingTwo =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks Anjelina-HouseofUnnaturalPrep, ****Seddielover945, Fabina43va, I Write Sins Not Tragidies, Jamber111, raelover123, KatieRox, ral7224, beccabooluv634, Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb, and Me (Anonymous Reviewer) for reviewing you guys are all awesome! I'm sorry if I made Joy too slutty but I felt like I needed a bad guy and don't worry she gets better.**

**Chapter 3:**

The Anubis residents sat in the living room, multiple conversations going on and everyone was laughing and smiling. Then, one of them decided to make an announcement.

"As you all are well aware, the Dance is in a couple days and so far none of you idiotic boys have asked any of us!" Amber shouted angry, but then calmly continued.

"I, for one, know who you all are going to ask and I also know that they'll say yes. Eddie and Patricia you two are going out so this doesn't concern you guys. Back to the issue at hand, ask us out already dimwits!" Eddie and Patricia were laughing at everyone else's stricken facial expressions.

_Maybe crazy Amber wasn't so bad after all_, Patricia mused. _This could be loads of fun…_

**LATER**

Fabian and Nina sat alone on top of his bed studying for the upcoming Spanish test. (AN/**I know they take French but I don't know any French so…**)

"Voy a la piscine para nadar con mis amgios a las tres de la noche el viernes. Después voy al cine. ¿Adónde vas?"(**I go to the swimming pool in order to swim with my friends at 3 PM on Friday. Afterwards I go to the movies.**)

Nina asked fluently making Fabian raise his eyebrows at her.

"How come you're so good at this?" he questioned causing Nina to blush. "I'm not _just _American you know," she replied. Nodding Fabian tried to respond to the question.

"Voy a la biblioteca con me amiga para estudiar el sábado a las doce de la trade." (**I go to the library with my friend in order to study on Saturday at 12 in the afternoon.**)

The pair laughed as they prepared for the test, then Nina got an idea.

"Fabian, ¿haces usted queres ir al baile con yo?" (**Fabian, do you want to go to the dance with me?**)

Fabian not knowing what she had said stared blankly at her. "What?" he asked confused.

Smirking Nina picked up her books and was to the door when Fabian stopped her.

"Wait, what did you say?" he questioned but all he got was a cocked head and a slight smirk before Nina left.

As fast as he could Fabian went to the only person in the house he had originally _thought_ knew Spanish fluently.

Spotting him in the kitchen, Fabian grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"Hey Eddie? Can you help me out with something? Nina and I were studying for the upcoming test in Spanish when she asked me this random question and I have no idea what she said. So will you help me?" Fabian begged.

Food stuffed in his face Eddie nodded. After swallowing he motioned for Fabian to repeat the question.

"¿Haces usted queres ir al baile con yo? What does that mean?" Eddie then laughed so hard that Fabian thought he was going to choke.

"Are you kidding me? You let Nina be the one to ask you out instead of manning up?" he demanded still laughing, clutching his sides tightly.

Blushing madly Fabian retreated out of the kitchen he sprinted up to Nina and Amber's room before he lost his courage forever.

"IfeelthesameNinaI'dlovetogowithyou," he said in a rush as he threw the door open.

Looking up from her book she tilted her head questioningly, "What?" Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes Fabian slowed down his pace.

"Yes, I want to go to the dance with you and I'm sorry for being a coward and not asking you earlier," he managed eyes still shut tight.

Silence greeted him, maybe Eddie had been teasing him and Nina hadn't meant that at all.

Afraid of being rejected Fabian opened his eyes and was surprised to see Nina standing in front of him smiling like she'd just won the lottery.

"I thought you'd never ask Fabian," she giggled and next thing Fabian knew they were leaning in until their lips met gently in the middle.

The two stayed there a moment until a shrill shriek broke them apart.

"Ohmygoodness! I can't believe Fabina is back together again and neither of you told me!" Amber screamed.

"Calm down Amber, it just happened" Nina told her in an attempt to sooth Amber's ranting but failed miserably.

"This is outrageous! You should have told me Fabian that you were going to ask Nina!" Amber yelled.

"Amber! I asked Fabian, in a way," Nina admitted looking at the ground.

"What? That's even worse! Fabian how dare you make poor Nina-" Amber shouted then stopped suddenly.

"Both of you out of here this instant and you've better learned your lessons!"

Hurriedly the couple took possibly their only chance to get out alive.

**That was my Fabina chapter hope you liked. What couple do you guys want to do next? Review!**

**_ThingTwo =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry Peddie fans but the Jera people out-numbered you by one (I don't know if that's changed since I've wrote this so…). Don't worry next chapter will be Peddie.**

**Chapter 4:**

Jerome and Mara were walking to the house from school together talking about little things.

Once they got back Jerome had Mara wait in the entrance while he rushed off to his room and back again carrying something behind his back.

"What do you have behind your back Jerome?" Mara questioned suspiciously. Smirking Jerome produced a large bouquet of various green flowers from behind his back.

There were green tinted roses and were full of beauty and life. "These are gorgeous Jerome! Why'd you get them for me?" Mara demanded smiling widely.

"I asked Amber and she said that they were the best way to ask a girl out to a dance so I thought why not? So… Will you go with me Mara?" Jerome asked tentatively.

Not wanting too make it easy for him, Mara pretended to think about it.

"I don't know, maybe if you can catch me I'll tell you," she answered before zipping away. For being non-athletic and tiny she sure could move.

Mara darted up the stairs and hid in Nina and Amber's room (**AN/This is before Nina and Fabian went there!**) where she waited till Jerome had passed by to make a break for the stairs.

When she was downstairs she left the flowers on the dining room table and sprinted to Jerome's room.

Looking around widely as Jerome's feet ponded down the stairs, Mara finally found the perfect place to dive under. Jerome's bed.

He'd never look for her under there and if she scooted in far enough, when he sat down he wouldn't squish her like a bug.

"Mara? Oh, Mara? Where are you?" Jerome called softly when he entered the room.

"I know you're in here Mara don't try to hide just come out," he soothed as he looked in the closet and behind the curtains.

Mara had to suppress a laugh that was dying to escape, and her efforts paid off. Jerome left and she crawled out and sat down on his bed waiting for him to come back.

Mara could her Jerome as he frantically asked everyone where she was. Eventually he came back frustrated, running his hands through his hair.

Jerome became routed to the spot when he saw Mara sitting there relaxing casually.

"How?" he wondered looking from the hallway back to her position on top of his bed.

"Went to Amber's room, snuck past you, crawled under your bed, and then crawled out," she responded smirking.

He nodded his head casually then closed the door behind him and closed in on Mara.

"Got you," Jerome whispered into Mara's ear as he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

"So what's the answer?" he asked still whispering quietly sending shivers down Mara's back (**AN/The good kind of shivers**).

"Yes, the answers always going to be yes Jerome," Mara answered turning to face him.

They leaned in till their lips touched and fireworks like they'd never before experienced began going off.

_I hope heaven is like this,_ Mara thought as she held onto Jerome.

_Because I never want to let go…_

**Like it? Sorry it's shorter than the Fabina chapter but Nina and Fabian need a little push when it comes to not being so shy around each other. Anyways next chapter is Peddie like I mentioned but I need some ideas so please comment!**

**_ThingTwo =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bad news! I don't think I'm going to meet my dead-line at all (March 17th)! I'm sorry but I'll keep updating regularly until this is all finished, I promise.**

**Chapter 5:**

"Eddie, you go in there right now and ask Patricia to the dance! Just because you two are going out you still have to ask her," Amber instructed Eddie strictly as they stood in the hall across Patricia's door.

"Do I have to?" Eddie pouted, stomping a foot angrily much like a five year old. Amber nodded earnestly.

"You can do it, Patricia won't bite… Most likely… Probably… Good luck!" Amber tried to sound encouraging as she fled downstairs.

Afraid of what was about to happen to him Eddie walked to Patricia's door, dreading each step closer and closer until… 'Knock, Knock.'

Pause, and then the door opened and there stood Patricia tall and proud.

Instead of saying something she raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend expectedly. Rubbing the back of his neck Eddie stumbled over his words.

"I-I… umm, was w-wondering if y-you…uh, wanted to uh… Amber made me and… I give up! Patricia, Amber told me that even though we're dating I have to ask you to go with me so will you?" Eddie demanded losing his patience.

Patricia smirked at him still not speaking and it drove him crazy.

"What? You've got laryngitis again? Come on please don't do this to me," he begged and Patricia decided to show _some_ mercy.

"Go with you to what?" she asked not-so-innocently cocking her head to the side playfully.

"What do you go with me to what? The Saint Patrick's Day Dance that's Amber's so hyped up on? Ringing any bells?" he demanded incredulous.

"Maybe, but I'm going to need some more to convince me that I should go with you."

"Anything you want Patricia, you say I'll do it," Eddie promised and Patricia flashed him an evil grin.

"I'll tell you what Eddie, you and I are going to play a few little games. If you win, I'll go to the dance with you but if I win then I won't got it?" Patricia asked still smiling devilishly.

Thinking he'd win easily Eddie agreed to the terms and conditions.

"Alright then, first up is Egyptian Rats Screw," announced Patricia pulling out a deck of cards from her drawer. "You know how to play right?"

"Yeah I know, now let's get on with it," Eddie urged. Once the game was over Patricia laughed at Eddie's expression.

"I won!" she cheered happily.

"What's next? More card games?" Eddie asked, determined not to lose anymore.

"No, Indian-leg wrestling of course," Patricia answered and Eddie smirked cockily.

"You're going down Yacker," he told her and Patricia just smiled knowingly. They got down unto the ground and linked arms.

"One… Two… Three… Go!" In a total of six seconds Eddie had rolled backwards and Patricia rouse victorious once again.

"You can pick now okay Eddie? Maybe you'll win, but don't count on it," Patricia challenged and Eddie frowned.

"Normal arm wrestling," he replied without missing a beat.

Walking downstairs and sitting at the table the pair grasped hands and set their elbows down.

"All or nothing?" Patricia asked.

"You got it," Eddie said and looked straight into Patricia's eyes as he began the count down.

It seemed like Eddie had the lead, too bad Patricia was letting him have it.

They had locked eyes and Eddie stared to slowly forget that they were in the middle of a match.

Green eyes stared into brown with a fiery intensity.

The couple both leaned in closer still watching the other lost in their thoughts then Patricia began leaning even further until her lips touched with Eddie's softly.

Then out of nowhere banged his hand down on the table. Stunned Eddie sat there confused.

"I win, but I'd love to go to the dance with you Eddie. Amber should mind her own business, you never had to ask because the answer will always to yes," Patricia whispered in his ear before getting up and walking out.

Finally unfreezing Eddie ran after her and caught her by the waist as she was crossing the entrance way.

Spinning Patricia around and pulling her to him, he kissed her. Gasping for air they broke apart but their foreheads still touched.

"What are you two doing?" An angry voice demanded from the top of the stairs. It was Victor, of course.

"Both of you to your separate rooms this instant!" he yelled and the pair split up and walked sadly to their rooms.

_Dang you Victor! _Eddie as well as Patricia thought.

Unseen by all Amber had been walking up to her room to find out where Nina and Fabian had both gone.

"Peddie!" she whisper-squealed excitedly thinking about the red and black scrapbook that Amber would get to work on including her 'Fabina' and 'Jera' books.

This was going to be so much fun!

**Did you guys like it? I hope you did! Anyways I need to know if you want Amfie next or Moy? Thanks Purple-Tacos-R-Da-Bomb, for the great idea it helped me a lot! Thanks all the other reviewers too you guys are great!**

**_ThingTwo =D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah, definitely not making that deadline… Anyways thanks for the reviews y'all are awesome! Moy people beat out Amfie by a vote (since I last saw it…) so here you go!**

**Chapter 6:**

Ever since that night that Mick had comforted Joy they'd been spending every second of every day together and were inseparable.

Now they were talking a walk outside holding hands and flirting but neither had the courage to come out and ask the other out their hearts had been hurt too many times.

"I love the sky, have you ever noticed just how amazingly blue it is? I mean, can you imagine?" Joy told Mick staring up longingly like she'd fly off if she could.

"No because I'm too busy looking at you," Mick replied and Joy blushed slightly.

_I wish I had _this_ Mick before I fell for Fabian, he gets me and isn't perfect like Fabian. Who wants someone that's perfect _all_ the time? _Joy thought as she looked down at her and Mick's intertwined fingers.

"I like this," Joy whispered so softly she doubted that Mick had heard, but he did.

"I do too," he admitted in the same, almost reverent tone.

"Mick, I was thinking about this dance… Do you want to go with me? As friends, if you want…" she trailed off feeling stupid.

"I'd love to, but I was thinking as going as much more than just _friends_. Want to be my girlfriend Joy?" Mick asked.

Nodding eagerly Joy reached up on her tip-toes and gave her new boyfriend a kiss.

The kiss was like magic and when it was done Joy felt the happiest that she'd been in a long time.

Back at the house Joy immediately pulled out her laptop and changed her status.

She was about to close the lid when she remembered the dress she'd bought with the rest of the girls to make Fabian drool over her.

Shaking her head, Joy started searching online for something less revealing and more her. Finally she found the perfect one.

It was past the knee and a little gold belt (**AN/I know the pic on my profile has it blue but pretend, also imagine the shoes the right shade of green!**) and it brought more attention to my face.

Jewelry included a cute pair of clover earrings and a beaded clover necklace, also a green and gold bracelet with writing on the inside on outside.

The shoes were simple green flats and it was perfectly Joy.

The _real_ Joy was finally back and wasn't planning on taking a vacation ever again…

**Was it good? Sorry it's short! It's 12:49 AM right now and I'm tired beyond belief. I couldn't think of anything else to put down so if you didn't like it just pretend that something else happened that's what I do. Anyways here's the link to see the picture of Joy's better dress. ( http:/www****.com/joy/set?id=45552252 )**

**R&R/Give me some advice!**

**_ThingTwo =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Am I the only person that writes all their chapter way late at night/early in the morning because if I am that'd be kind of weird… Anyways here's Amfie!**

**Chapter 7:**

**Alfie's POV**

I sat in Amber's closet holding some pink flowers in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other waiting bored out of my mind.

Then I saw Mara had ran into the room and back out just as quick from the small crack in the closet door. I could hear Jerome following after too. _What the-?_

Then Nina had come in blushing and sat on her bed and opened a book that looked suspiciously like a diary of sorts.

After that Fabian had come and they had a mushy-gushy moment. They started snogging and I could barely resist the urge to vomit.

At least it's not Jerome and Mara, or Eddie and Patricia, or Fabian and Joy… Nope this isn't helping now I've put the images into my head.

Finally Amber saved me by walking in and sending the love birds out in a rush. Once they were gone she slammed the door and leaned against it tiredly.

What's on her mind?

**Nobody like Usual**

Sighing Amber thought about how everyone in the house had a boyfriend now but her.

Technically she hadn't seen Joy and Mick but she knew that by the end of their little walk they'd be holding hands.

Fabina, Jera, Peddie, and Moy were all together and she was lonely Amber. Walking over to her bed she refused to start the scrapbooks, if she did she might start bawling.

Being single sucks, Amber decided dejectedly. If only Alfie would come in here right now and-

"BOO!" An ecstatic voice yelled and Alfie jumped from the closest. Pink sunflowers in one hand and a green box of chocolates in the other.

"Alfie!" Amber screamed jumping off her bed and landing loudly on the floor.

"Amber I'm so sorry! I was going to-"

"To what Alfie?" Amber snapped slowly standing up hurt and clearly annoyed.

"Well… I-I was going to ask you to go to the dance with me," he admitted holding out his gifts.

The she-demon's glare turned from harsh and angry to something _much_ softer. "Oh Alfie, you're too sweet!" she gushed grabbing the flowers and chocolates from him and setting them on her dresser.

Looking uncomfortable Alfie darted this eyes around searching for the right words to say as if they were written somewhere and he had to find them.

"So? About the dance?" he trailed off hopefully. Giving her dazzling smile Amber threw her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly.

"I'd love to!" she exclaimed and Alfie smiled. "I have another question for you Ams," he started.

Pulling away she stared questioningly at him, "Yes Alfie? What is it?"

"I was wondering if… You wanted to be my girlfriend?"

"Does this answer your question?" Amber asked before pressing her lips gently to Alfie's.

When the kiss was over Alfie was looking dreamily into space. "Alfie? Hello Alfie are you there?" Amber questioned waving a hand in front of his face.

Snapping out of his daze he looked serious at Amber before raising his eyebrow and asking, "So I'm thinking Amfie? What about you?"

"You mean Alber?" Pause. "Never mind yours sounds so much better." Amber agreed smiling and laughing.

"But I do want to say that I refuse to have you telling me what to wear _all _the time. Sometimes, when I ask you I'm fine with it but other than that…"

Rolling her eyes Amber relented, "Fine, but we're going to have a picnic and this time you aren't allowed to run it over."

"Deal, now can we seal it with a kiss?" Alfie asked wiggling his eyebrows playfully. Grinning Amber leaned in and kissed her new boyfriend.

Life was so good sometimes.

**Did you guys like it? I was thinking if one more chapter for the dance and then an epilogue, what do you guys think? R&R!**

**_ThingTwo =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter because after this I only have the epilogue left to do!**

**Chapter 8:**

Today was March 17th, Saint Patrick's Day and the boys were all waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Fabian glanced down at his watch as did Mick.

How long did it take to do a little makeup, your hair, and put on a dress? Holding onto their corsages they continued to wait.

After what seemed like hours they saw Trudy rushing down the stairs quickly holding a camera in one hand and a giant smile on her face.

"Without further ado… Nina Martin!" Trudy announced and Fabian's face lit up at the sight of her.

Amber had curled Nina's hair and pinned it up but some strands had escaped giving her that natural beauty look.

Once Nina had finished the long decent and Fabian had pulled her aside Trudy announced the next girl.

"Next up we have… Joy Mercer!" Joy grinned as she walked down the stairs confidently. Her hair was in a simple ponytail and had only a little makeup like Nina.

"You look amazing Joy," Mick told her as they hooked arms and Mick tied the corsage around her wrist.

Seeing Mick do this Fabian realized he hadn't and hastily put Nina's on her.

Trudy snapped her pictures then turned her attention back to the stairs, "Our next lovely girl is…Mara Jaffrey!"

Taking dainty little steps Mara made her way down the stairs her hair was half up and half down.

It was pulled back from her face had put into a bun with cute little gold studded pins pinning it and what was hanging down was curled.

She went straight to Jerome's arms. Jerome looked as though Christmas had come early as he tied the flower around her tiny wrist.

"It's beautiful Jerome, thank you so much," Mara thanked him reaching up onto her tippy-toes to hug Jerome.

"Not as beautiful as you," he murmured making Mara blush deeply.

"Enough you two because now we have… Patricia Williamson!"

Holding her head high Patricia walked down with her hair pulled into a spike bun with two black chopsticks and a light green hairstreak that didn't make her look like Christmas somehow.

Being Patricia, she'd somehow got Amber to agree to let her keep her dark makeup. In the entrance she waited patiently as Eddie fumbled with the tiny little ribbon.

"Hurry it up already weasel," Patricia urged.

"The stupid ribbon won't…Got it!" Eddie cheered causing Patricia to roll her eyes.

"What?" Eddie demanded.

"Nothin'" Patricia replied sighing playfully.

"Last but certainly not least… Amber Millington!" At the top of the stairs Amber gave everyone her princess wave as she walked down.

Amber's hair had two little braids that started at the top of her head and were both bobby-pinned in the back like a crown of some sort.

A light green ribbon was threaded into one of them and the rest of her hair hung lose over her shoulders. She smiled widely as Alfie tied the corsage onto her wrist.

"You all look so grownup right now I can't believe it! Here, a couple more pictures and a group one then I'll let you go get in your taxis (**AN/The dance isn't at the school if I didn't specify that earlier, Amber got an e-mail that it was happening at some fancy place**)," Trudy said beaming proudly at them.

After talking the pictures; Fabian, Nina, Amber, and Alfie got into one of the three cabs. Jerome, Mara, Eddie, and Patricia got in another one leaving Joy and Mick to themselves in the third.

Each of the car rides were filled with laughter and story sharing and before the Anubis students knew it they were at the dance.

"Come guys it's already started!" Amber exclaimed as she handed a man their tickets and pushed open the door the others on her heels.

"Wow," Nina whispered and everyone nodded but Amber who didn't get what the big deal was.

The ballroom was ginormous and gold pillars were decorated with giant and non-cheap looking four leaf clovers.

A couple of different bands had their instruments reading and one had begun playing underneath the strobe lights.

Instead of there being a bunch of old people there it was people about their age.

This party was huge and _way _cool.

{[O]}

Patricia had dragged Eddie off immediately to the far corner of the dance floor so that they could 'dance' meaning shuffling movements, the occasional spin, and laughing as the other attempted to something other than those two things and failed miserably.

"I can't believe that we let Amber talk us into coming here," Patricia said and Eddie barked out a laugh.

"But… I _am_ enjoying myself," she added and Eddie nodded not saying anything.

Cocking her hips Patricia stared him down, "What? No comment?" Still not replying Eddie shook his head back and forth.

Curiosity bubbled inside Patricia until she couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Penny for your thoughts?" she questioned unsure.

"Make it a dollar and you got yourself a deal," Eddie agreed and Patricia rolled her eyes.

"I'm trying to be serious here Eddie," Patricia pointed out and Eddie smiled secretly.

"I'm thinking about how great you look right now, and the pictures that I got Amber to take of you in that other dress. You looked good… But not Patricia enough," he answered giving her his signature smirk.

"What dress?" Patricia asked, barely containing her rage.

"Oh, you know the princess one with all the ruffles? I'm thinking about making it my screensaver."

"Do it and die," growled Patricia as they danced.

Yep, life was great when you're with the person you love.

{[O]}

Joy and Mick swept across the dance floor laughing and enjoying themselves.

Nothing else mattered as they spun around giving each other quick little pecks whenever possible.

Everyone agreed that they were perfect for each other and they couldn't have been more right.

As the two talked they learned just how much they had in common.

They both liked the same movies, food, and activities. Not to mention they liked being in one another's company.

Before now they'd always given each other the flirty looks and smiles but had never acted on it Mick had been with Amber and Joy had decided not to wait till they broke up and began crushing on Fabian instead (**AN/Have you guys seen the secret clip from the first season at Prom? Joy and Mick totally had a flirty moment right over Mara's head! It pissed me off so much!**).

Now, nothing was holding them back as they danced together finally together.

{[O]}

Amber was laughing at something Alfie had said as they stood by the punch bowl, taking a break from dancing.

Taking a drink of her punch Amber sighed contently and leaned against Alfie, noting how solid he was.

Why hadn't she ever noticed before? Oh, well they were together now and everything was simply great.

The dance was going well so far and Alfie hadn't done anything stupid to mess it all up, tonight was great.

Once the pair had cooled off they decided to go back to the dance floor where Alfie began going a funny little dance.

"Alfie stop it! You're making me laugh!" Amber giggled as Alfie wiggled his eyebrows and continued dancing away.

"That's the point Amber! I love your laugh," he replied making Amber laugh even harder and blush slightly.

"You hear that Amber? It's such a gorgeous laugh," complemented Alfie earning him a kiss.

"Not only do I get to hear you laugh but I get a kiss too! See? This is the best dance ever invented," Alfie joked.

Then the music came to an end and a slow song took its place. After swaying back and forth a moment Amber rested her head on Alfie's shoulder.

"Alfie, you're the best, correction, the greatest person on the whole planet. I'm so sorry I didn't ever notice before," Amber apologized and Alfie smiled though she couldn't see him.

"That's alright Ams, I was just fine waiting for you. I'll always wait for you. I love you," he murmured into her hair.

"I love you too. Forever."

{[O]}

Jerome towered over Mara as they danced. He looked down and something around Mara's ankle caught his eye.

"Why an anchor?" Jerome wondered and Mara looked at him questioningly. "Your anklet, why an anchor?" he asked again.

"Oh, my older brother, Tony, he… he was in the Navy… and about a year ago a day before he was supposed to come home his ship was blown up," she answered and tears began pooling threatening to spill.

Feeling guilty, stupid, and sorry Jerome pulled Mara into a hug. "I'm so sorry, if I'd known I would've never asked," he whispered into her hear and she nodded.

"I know and I should've told you. I mean, I know everything about your family and you know nothing about mine," she replied when she'd finally gotten her emotions over control and the previous tears had retreated away.

Pulling away Jerome held Mara's face in his hands gently.

Then he brought his lips down and hers and they kissed not caring who saw.

This moment was perfect and nothing could ever ruin it.

{[O]}

"Care to dance?" Fabian asked Nina bowing as he offered his hand and blushed a bit too. Laughing Nina took his hand and he led her to the dance grinning happily.

"I can't believe this," Nina murmured dreamily.

"What? The dance? Or my incredibly horrible dancing?" Fabian asked hoping to get a laugh. Nina didn't disappoint.

"No, no, no, I mean this," Nina emphasized as she kissed Fabian.

After they pulled away Fabian nodded, "I agree, it's pretty awesome."

Moving to the beat the couple continued to joke and laugh together occasionally stepping on one another's feet but neither cared.

"I'm glad that Amber's Amber because this is absolutely amazing," Nina admitted as a slow song began playing.

"Me too," Fabian agreed as he pulled Nina closer to him, their foreheads touching as they drifted into their own little world.

**Did you guys like it? I hope you did. Tell me your favorite part! R&R!**

**_ThingTwo =D**


	9. Epilogue

**Okay so here's this is the very end and I really hope y'all will enjoy it! I'm going to give you a summary of what's happened with each couple and then there's a short chapter after!**

**Epilogue:**

**Joy and Mick-**

After graduating from college, and going through their ups and downs Mick and Joy were married.

They have five kids (Someone needs a new hobby [Hint: It's Joy]) and one on the way.

The oldest is Roger who's 15, next is Patrick Louis who just turned 13, then the twins M&EM they're called because you never see one without the other and are identical. M stands for Marissa and EM is short for Emily Mary, and they're both 9 years old. Their other child (That's been born already) is Christen and she's 7. The baby that's currently on the way is a boy and the name they've picked out is Johnny.

Mick got his dream job and plays professional football (or soccer) while Joy co-owns a fashion line with Amber who's again her friend.

The happy family lives in a lavish house near by the river Thames (as close as you can be) away from Liverpool…

**Amber and Alfie-**

Alfie proposed to Amber multiple times (four) and finally she agreed.

They're now happily married and have one little girl and like Joy and Mick they are currently expecting.

Their girl's name is Nicole Marie (3 years old) and their other not yet born kid is going to be a boy named Alex Frederic (FR-Fabian Rutter, ED- EDdie, ER-jERome, and IC- mICk).

Amber co-owns a fashion line with Joy called Anubis Boutique and Alfie somehow landed a job as a lawyer who deals with family matters (whacked up right?), and is surprisingly really good at it too.

They live close by the Campbells on the Thames too, but instead live in a nice apartment building with a lovely view of the famous drawbridge.

They still keep in contact with their other friends and once every two weeks they all get together and talk while the kids run around and play together.

Amber still makes Nina go shopping with her sometimes too even though Nina insists that it's all too expensive for her...

**Mara and Jerome-**

Jerome finally brought out the ring and proposed to Mara who of course said yes!

They've been married for just about four years now and have just one kid that is three years old, but they are thinking about adopting one from a foreign country very, _very_ soon. It took forever to decide on a name for the kid they already have and they agreed on the name, JJ (Jerome Junior) which after _a lot _of persuading, convincing, and pleading Mara had given in to.

The name suits the boy too, he's the spitting image of his father in every physical way but his personality and interests are just like his mom's.

Mara became one of the most accomplished doctors in Liverpool, England. From the encouragement from Mara, Jerome decided to become a business man and he's got something good going for him.

The small family lives near Anubis House in a modest apartment building and are always happy to come and visit their friends that live in the house.

**Patricia and Eddie-**

The lovely couple has been married for a little over a year and they have no kids, yet... They are excited beyond belief to get one in hopefully the near future, along with all their many friends, and can't wait.

Mr. Sweet finally approved of Patricia and now it's less awkward during diner when he comes over.

After college about the time Joy and Mick got married, Eddie and Patricia moved in together into the same apartment complex as Jerome and Mara (right across the hall).

They too had wanted to adopt a child in need like the Clarkes and have already sent the forms to the agency.

They're keeping their fingers crossed and if all goes well they might adopt a teenager since they are less likely to be taken in by families. Even if they are it's unlikely that they won't try to run away at one point or another.

Patricia and Piper are still in contact and you'll be pleased to know that Piper has a boyfriend and they're going strong (His name is Sean and he's thinking of proposing soon)...

**Nina and Fabian-**

Happy as can be the pair has four kids and is living in their dream house.

The children consist of Sarah Mel who's 13 and her name is Amber's and Joy's last names together, the fraternal twins are Jasper and Marcia ages 6 (Marcia is Mara and Patricia together), and the last kid in the house is a boy name Nathanial and he's three just like his best friends Nicole Marie and JJ (Amber & Alfie, and Jerome & Mara's kids).

Their home that they live in is one and the same Anubis House! After the cool shut down and Victor had finally passed away the house was put on the market and almost immediately they'd gotten it.

Girls were upstairs and boys down just like before except Sarah and Marcia had to bunk so that Fabian and Nina could have their own room in the same room that used to be Nina's all those years ago yet now it was no longer purple and extra girly with all of Amber's things.

Life is perfect and their friendly get togethers (**AN/Is that how you would spell that?**) once a month were always great when everyone came over and they had barbeques together and the adults talked while the kids played around. Imagine in a couple of years what the kids of these once trouble-magnet teens could get into.

All the mysteries, adventures, and drama that await them in the future…

_**{[O]}**_

A stream of kids ran across the lawn as fast as their little legs could carry them laughing over themselves. The smell of meat cooking filled the air with a delicious scent that made your mouth water longingly.

"Christen be careful!" Joy called anxiously as her child faltered and almost fell onto her face.

From the grill her husband Mick smirked, "She's a tough one honey, don't worry."

"Yeah, she's as hard as nails. Just like her godmother!" Patricia agreed pointing proudly at herself causing everyone to laugh.

JJ and Nicole ran around in circles trying to catch the other when Nicole tripped on an exposed tree root. Roger was nearby and helped the girl up only to notice something gold was shining in the ground. The rest of the children grouped up behind him as he pulled out the object.

It was a golden jackal figurine with the inscribed words, '_Cleopatra's heart lies deep within, with a new search to begin.'_

**THE END**

**Yeah, I know the endings stupid but I hated not to finish up so…**

**_ThingTwo =D**


End file.
